39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Warning
''Storm Warning ''is the ninth book in The 39 Clues, and is written by Linda Sue Park. Plot Amy and Dan Cahill arrived at an airport and argued about where to go next, Jamaica or Bahamas. Dan convinces Amy to go to Bahamas, largely because he wants to go to a water park there. Dan tells Amy that he got a message from Hamilton saying that his dad knows where they are going next, which made them suspect Nellie immediately. Hamilton also says that for some reason (later revealed to be Anne Bonny) they are going to South Carolina instead. On the plane ride they corner Nellie and she admits that she works for William McIntyre, hurting Amy greatly and causing them to lose complete trust of Nellie. They arrive at the Bahamas. They take a boat tour out in the ocean, when Amy invents the color Azturpealean (a combination of azure, turquoise, peacock, and cerulean). Dan and Amy receive a coded note from a stranger, who is probably The Man In Black, which they unscramble, leading to the discovery of a cave, with the Tomas symbol, at the east end of the island. Dan retrieves a bear claw from the cave. When the tides rise Amy and Dan almost drown and Amy hits her head, which meant they had to go back to the hotel early. The three head to Kingston, Jamaica. They also find out that Amy has the dragon medallion, Nellie has one of the snake earrings, and Miss Alice, a friend of Grace, gives them the other one as part of Grace's request before Grace died. Then, due to Grace's hint, they head to a monument where Dan finds a strip of metal which he believes has the initials of the four branches (EKTOMALUJA). The three of them plan a scheme to get a wolf fang charm, which they believe may be important to the hunt, from Isabel Kabra. Dan traps Isabel's son, Ian Kabra, as Amy and Nellie manage to get Isabel unconscious and retrieve the fang. After that, they head out to the Port Royal excavation site with Lester. Then, they find a box that can fit all four items together. Isabel spots them and sends two hired thugs after them. The two men chase Lester and fall with him in a quicksand in the ocean. Lester saves the men but ends up dying. Lester's death has a profound effect on Amy and Dan, causing the siblings to decide that it would be better for everyone if they quit the hunt for the 39 Clues and return to their Aunt Beatrice. However, instead of driving them to the airport, Nellie stops at Moore town, and gives the box to the Man In Black angering Dan and Amy. The Man In Black makes an agreement with Amy and Dan that allows the siblings one hour to open the box after they fail due to Dan yelling at him. He walks away saying 'In this game all sides are one and you'll need all of us to survive'. After many tries, they figure out that the MA in Tomas is really for Madrigal, the last branch, and the Mobius strip is the answer, because a Mobius Strip has only one side. Amy inserted the strip to the final slit and the box sprung open. It contained a poem by Madeleine Cahill and the Clue, Mace. The Man In Black reveals his true identity as Fiske Cahill, Amy and Dan's Great-Uncle and Grace's younger brother and tells them about Madeleine Cahill and the Madrigal branch, as well as granting the two active Madrigal status. He then also gives Nellie active Madrigal status even though she isn't a Cahill by blood. After reading the poem, Dan concludes the siblings' next stop is England. There, they must finish the Clue hunt and stop the other branches from fighting, as per their new status as active Madrigals. In the audio book, there is an audio extra featuring a conversation between William McIntyre and Fiske Cahill discussing Amy and Dan. The mobius strip had this writing on it, printed into metal three times: EKTOMALUJA' 'EK - Ekaterina 'TO - Tomas 'MA - Madrigal 'LU - Lucian 'JA - Janus Amy originally thought the full 'TOMA' was for the Tomas as she had no idea that the Madrigals were a branch. Characters *Fiske Cahill(The Man in Black) *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Lester *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *Miss Alice *Hamilton Holt *Anton and Hugo *Isabel Kabra *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra Historical Cahills mentioned *Galileo Galilei *Marie Curie *Vincent van Gogh *Mark Twain *Napoleon Bonaparte *George Washington *Mary Read *Roberto Clemente Clues Mace NOTE - the rest are not unlocked by the book cards, but given to Dan and Amy by Fiske Cahill after he grants them active Madrigal status. * Pepper * Barley * Copper * Vinegar * Rosemary * Lily Secret Message pg. 39-67 He didn't tell them everything . The code is on the copyright page. On the front cover, there's the set of coordinates 18° 15' N, 77° 30' W--the coordinates of Kingston, Jamaica. Also, on the front cover, the front of the boat going down is the name: Madeleine Cahill, probably the name of the boat. And on the pirate flag there is an FC next to the skulls head, they are the initials for Fiske Cahill, otherwise known as the Man in Black . On the back inside cover, it says www.the39clues.com/thetruth, where you can read an excerpt from Into the Gauntlet . Also on the back inside cover it says "For Lester ". Letter To: Blacked-out (probably Nellie or Fiske Cahill) From:WMcintyre@McIntyreSmood.com Re: Time is running out Blacked-out (probably Nellie or Fiske Cahill ) Amy and Dan have performed admirably, but the hunt is getting even more dangerous. The body count is rising and we have to prepare for the worst-case scenario. We must make sure there are Cahills loyal to our cause on the hunt. The children have no idea what sort of challenge lies ahead. They will need as much help as they can get from those Cahills ready to change the fate of the world. Cards *Card 208: The Man in Gray *Card 209: Pirate Natalie *Card 210: Lock Box *Card 211: Bermuda Stronghold *Card 212: Anne Bonny *Card 213: Stolen Letter Category:Mace Category:Storm Warning Category:Books by Linda Sue Park Category:The Clue Hunt books Category:Books